Nagi the Man-Eater of Konoha
by LetsBeFrenemies
Summary: Original Female Character/Harem. Humor with a semi-serious plot (hopefully, we'll see where it goes). A woman dies and is reborn into Naruto. In order to overcome her past regrets, our main character decides it is her (im)moral duty to seduce all the (hot) male characters. Meet Nagi Teijo - Konoha's (self-proclaimed) man-eater. This is going to get messy in many ways (pun intended)
1. Chapter 1

Rated **M** for sexual themes, actions of suicide, violence, and other safety reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Everyone else is fair game.

 **Summary:** Original Female Character/Harem. Humor with a semi-serious plot (hopefully, we'll see where it goes) Girl dies and is reborn into Naruto. In order to overcome her past regrets., our main character decides it is her (im)moral duty to seduce all the (hot) male characters. Meet Nagi Teijo. Konoha's (self proclaimed) man-eater.

 **It's been awhile since I've written anything Naruto related.**

 **Unbeta'd:** All mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

...

...

...

..

The End

..

...

...

...

To begin this story you must be told the ending of another.

..

Tori Jonson was twenty-six years old when they told her she had cancer. She had never noticed the discolored bump (a simple unimpressive little mole) on her back just right beneath her shoulder blade. They always told you in school to constantly check and feel around your body for any lumps and bruises. Honestly though, who does that? Tori didn't and that is why she was in this mess.

So what started out as simple skin cancer (is there such a thing?) turned into something more aggressive and frightening. Left untreated, Tori now had skin, lung, brain, and stomach cancer - and when more tests come back she was assuredly going to be adding more to that already impressive list. She cried for weeks. Red eyed, pale, and completely depressed Tori was on autopilot. She went through the motions of living just out of habit but she was empty inside.

She was going to die in a couple months. The doctors had given her six months? Eight at the most? They could _"-try chemo but this type of cancer is aggressive and the survival rate is low. They are experimental programs, but the cost is-"_ Tori worked two minimum paying jobs. She couldn't afford the types of medicine they wanted to give her, and the chances of them working were so low she had a better chance at being struck by lightening.

So after weeks of crying. Weeks of raging at the shitty hand she had been dealt. Tori came up with a solution to her problem on her own. If she was going to die, then she was going to die her way. God at least owed her that.

So she spent two months getting her affairs in order. She lived to the fullest in those months. She ate what she wanted. Slept when she wanted. Divided her limited time with her loved one as much as possible. Tori quit her job, canceled her accounts, moved out of her apartment, sold her things, and transferred all the money she had into her parents bank.

She made she sure to do that last one the day of her death (saying suicide made Tori feel sick and queasy on the inside).

Tori didn't tell her family about her cancer. She didn't want them to know. Didn't want them to worry. Didn't want them to go through that pain. Though if she was honest with herself, Tori just didn't want them to stop her. She had made up her mind, but if she told them, one look into her mom's tear filled eyes would send her into a guilt ridden frenzy.

She also didn't want to listen to their whispers of empty words and baseless promises - because that is what family do. They promise and give hope when there is nothing. They try to grab a hold of air, and call it land.

Tori was too tired for hope.

Tori splashed water on her face and looked up into the mirror. Her brown eyes stared back at her mockingly. Though in this light they seemed black and empty. The large circles underneath her eyes didn't help much either. Tori had always been pale, but since her diagnosis the life had been slowly draining out her. She looked nearly translucent. Tori pulled her blonde hair back into a pony-tail and dried off her face.

Today was the day, the day she had been waiting for. She had treated parents to a dinner and movie. Kissed and hugged and tickled her little brother (who was twenty-four years old and college graduate) relentlessly much to his chagrin and his girlfriend's amusement. Tori had dressed in her best clothes (clothes that made her feel hot and sexy), went and got her make-up professionally done (Tori liked make-up, but she wasn't very good at applying it. So she had always went without), and put on high heels that pinched her toes but made her feel beautiful and strong. Then day turned into night. She kissed and hugged her parents professing her love and thanks (they thought she meant for spending the day with her - dealing with her antics. But she meant for raising her and loving her). They laughed, hugged her back (though not as tightly as she did) and told her they would see her later.

Tori just smiled and didn't say anything.

Now she laid in bed (a bed that wasn't her own, but some motel's) in her comfiest pajamas wrapped in a sleeping bag that was zipped up to her chin. Dying was a lot easier then she thought. Tori hesitated only just a moment when she swallowed down the pills. Staring almost hypnotic-like at the pellets of different sizes and colors in her hand. Tori didn't care what kind of medicine she had taken. There were some pain pills, muscle relaxers, sleeping aids, and some other kind she had taken from her parent's room.

She must have swallowed almost a hundred. It might have been a little overboard, but she wanted to make sure...

 _oh_

She was getting sleepy.

Tori hoped her parents wouldn't be angry with her. She hoped they would understand. Hoped they would mourn her for a little while then move on. She would see them again - if god was kind. Maybe in heaven? Limbo?

Would she go to hell? Guess that would only be fitting for someone like her. If she was destined for hell then she hoped the devil was exactly as they say. Making her mother cry is unforgivable. She would surely burn for this.

She wrote them each letters, tucked in the duffel bag of her things. Not that she had much of that anymore. She even wrote a letter to the room service that would becoming to kick her out of her room. Her stay was up tomorrow morning at 8am.

She wanted to apologize for scarring them for life. Maybe she would become a tale they would tell in a bar while they try to find themselves at the bottom of a bottle. Tori laughed bitterly - she wasn't that memorable.

Her eyes were getting heavy. That was good. Her heart was beating slower. Or was it beating faster?

Pretty soon it - _Did I send the check to the insurance?_

Yes. Yes. **Yes.** She had already been over this with herself. Everything is - _Where did I put the written Will?_

Its in the front pocket of the duffel bag.

 _Did I lock the door?_

Ye...No? Yes. Yes the door was locked. She had locked it when she returned from the movies.

 _oh, okay_

 _.._

 _Next month is dad's birthday._

Yeah _,_ yeah it was. Her mom had talked about throwing him a birthday party for him earlier tonight. He would be turning fifty.

Honestly, couldn't her brain just shut off now. She didn't want to think about this. She wanted to drift off without a single thought, but now her mind was running rampant with useless thoughts.

She should've ate less junk food. She should've at _more_ junk food. She should've traveled. Should've gone to college. Should've exercised. Should've gotten a boyfriend. _God, a boyfriend!_

How many times has she had sex? She could count how the times with just one hand. She should've experimented! Should've fell in love! Should have been more!

Instead, she was laying here dying!

 _God, you just aren't fair._

Tears fell freely down her face. Tori would have wiped them away, but her limbs were too heavy to move now. Tori didn't like this. Not one bit. This situation sucked.

She didn't want to die, but what other chose did she have? None. It was either this or death by something way worse. Shit. Shit. She wanted to be in her own bed. In her apartment. Why did she have to do it here? In a strange room? With strangers everywhere?

She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her parents. Tori wanted her mom. She didn't want to be alone.

When she blinked, her vision went grey then black. Tori had lost the feeling of her body from the neck down. She could hear her heart thundering in her ears. _Ba-bump ba-bump BA-BUMP BA-BUMP **BA-BUMP BA** **-AAH**_ _!_

This was it. This is what she wanted and Tori had never been so scared in her entire life.

Tori wanted to live. _**I** wanted to live. _

I just wish...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

 **I'm honestly writing this for fun. I'm experimenting with my writing. I want to write this with a plot in mind, but I do want my character to be humorous. I don't know how far this is going to take me though I do hope for a while.**

 **This is a harem story. I like harems. I'm a pervert like that - I'll admit it. If your reading this** **I'm assuming you are just as perverted as me. LOL So lets stick together, eh? Maybe we should come up with a club name?**

 _Perverted Women United Club_ **? Wait, are guys going to read this too? Cool~! How about** _Perverts United_ **?**

 **Any suggestions?**

 **..**

 **So as for our main character parings (or her husbands) I was thinking:**

Itachi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Kimimaro, Gaara, Sai, Sasori, Toneri, and maybe Sasuke **?**

 **Basically all the lady boner ones. And if you're wondering, there probably isn't going to smut for awhile. Sorry. I know, I'm disappointed too. :(**

 **Well, review please. I know this beginning chapter was a pretty heavy one, but it needed to be done to shape the personality of my main character.**

 **Kait**


	2. Chapter 2

Rated **M** for sexual themes, actions of suicide, violence, and other safety reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Everyone else is fair game.

 **Thanks for the review(s):** Farrah Veelacov, Guest Who, and k123

 **Ready or not. Here I come.**

 **Unbeta'd:** All mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

...

...

...

..

The Beginning

..

...

...

...

I've been trying to figure out ways to begin my story.

 **Should I start at the beginning**?

.

..

 _The nurses were fluttering about, but the couple paid them no mind. To engrossed were they in the little bundled wrapped in the woman's arms._

 _"Is she okay?" The orange haired woman asked in a soft whisper. Her green eyes never left the sleeping face of the child. She was studying it with such intensity as if she was afraid that in any second she may forget._

 _"She's fine." The man reassured her, though if one looked closely enough they could see the fear in his cerulean eyes. The child squirmed in the woman's lap causing the two to stiffen. The child's nose scrunched in discomfort and for a moment her eyes fluttered open revealing blue eyes as deep as any ocean. Her gaze was glassy, cloudy with sleep and exhaustion. Her tiny arms stretched up and behind her head brushing her little tuffs of orange hair. The couple relaxed simultaneously. The tightness they held in their chests unraveled and warmth spread in its stead._

 _"She's beautiful." The woman whispered raising her hand and taking a finger to softly stroke the now closed eyes of her child. Her precious daughter._

 _"You both are." The man whispered planting a kiss on the her temple. "My girls."_

 _"Her eyes are red." She whispered leaning into him. Her eyes were glued to the red outlining her child's eyelids. They were puffy and swollen. A contradiction to the pale almost blueish hue of her skin. She was so tiny. "Look at her face, Miroku. Even as she sleeps she cries." There were tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. Glittering in the light like little jewels._

 _"She's fine." Miroku reassured once again and laid his head on top of his wife's. "Soon she will be all smiles. The happiest little girl in all of the world."_

 _"She'll call you papa." His wife grinned as she carefully caressed the chubby cheek of her child._

 _Miroku closed his eyes and smiled. "And you mama."_

 _"We did it, Miroku." She whispered the awe in her voice apparent. Unable to help herself, she pulled her child closer to her chest. "We're parents."_

 _"Maa, now comes the hard part, Rose." He groaned as he hefted himself onto the bed next to his wife. Rose glowered at him, but shifted over carefully so not to wake their child, making room for her husband. Miroku pressed himself close to Rose while gently tangling his legs around hers. "Those last seven months were a vacation compared to the next thirty years."_

 _Rose reared her head back, and without second thought, promptly head butted her husband in his goofy face. "Vacation? For whom? You maybe. You did nothing but watch me turn into a whale for the last few months-."_

 _"A sexy whale." He tried to console giving his wife a crooked grin. She didn't buy it._

 _"-and I don't remember seeing you vomit every ounce of liquid out of_ your _body." Rose glowered angrily at her annoying husband's innocent-looking face before blinking in realization. "Did you say thirty?"_

 _"Of course!" Miroku exclaimed happily before his normal easy-going features shifted into a dark and sinister one. "No one is getting their hands on my baby."_

 _"Okay, but really - thirty?" Rose chuckled before tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits of green. "I was thinking fifty."_

 _Miroku broke out into the biggest grin. A grin that stretched ear from ear. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." She sighed before sinking down further into the bed. Miroku reached a hand out, slipping one of his fingers into the grasp of his child. Her tiny little digits didn't even fully touch as she closed her hand into a fist over his index. So tiny. So premature. Miroku resisted pulling away and running his fingers nervously through his brown locks in agitation._

 _So instead, he let out a shaky sigh. "I love you too Nagi."_

 _"Mommy and Daddy both do." Rose reassured her as she wiped a stray tear away rolling down Nagi's wide cheek. "Always. No matter what."_

 _"Missus Teijo. Mister Teijo. We are ready for her." Interrupted one of the nurses as she hovered by the end of the bed. Her expression was calm - collected, and even her body language was relaxed and easy. She showed no hesitation or anxiety despite the fact she was just about to take their child away from them._

 _Away. From them. Perhaps forever._

 _That thought alone nearly broke Rose._

 _.._

 _._

 **Should I start at the end?**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Aw, shit. This hurts more than I thought it would._

 _"Nagi!" Someone was screaming my name. No, that wasn't right. It was many. So many people all at once._

 _I coughed. Once, twice, thrice. So many times that my body began to shake uncontrollably and something rose from the back of my throat. It was thick and copper-ish tasting. I couldn't help but vomit it out. There was a gasp in surprise - fear? I didn't know anymore. Everything was loud and static to my ears._

 _I swayed, left to right, before all feeling went away in my limbs and I fell backwards. Warm arms encircled me and a familiar scent enveloped my senses. Hmm, smells good - like smoke and sandalwood. What is with my boys always smelling **so** damn good. So jealous._

 _"Hello." I said with a grin and opened my eyes to see the single spinning tomoe of a one-fine looking Uchiha. "Fancy m-meeting you here."_

 _"Nagi!" He shouted urgently, pulling me closer. How nice of him. "Why? What-!" He seemed to be stumbling over his words, his expression shifting from concern to terror to sadness. That wasn't good. My boy shouldn't ever be sad. "What are you doing here?! How-!"_

 _I wanted to kiss him. God, why hadn't I done that yet? The Uchiha was talking, but I could no longer bring myself to hear him. Instead I focused on those lips. Those pale lips which were smooth on one side while the other side was rough and scarred. I wanted to flatten my tongue against them and run it down from one end to the other._

 _"Nagi? Nagi can you hea-umph!" I gave into my urge because why should I resist it any further? So I grabbed the back of his head, curling my fingers into his dark almost blue-ish locks, and pushed his face towards mine. The instant our lips touched I felt my soul cry out in joy. Finally. Finally! I was...complete. I opened my mouth and licked without hesitation over his stunned lips. He tasted exactly like I thought he would...heaven. Before I could push my tongue further into that little slit of an opening between those two plush pillows of skin - he reared back and pulled away. If I could, I would have cried._

 _"Nagi!" He shouted but for a different reason. That beautifully scarred face was now completely flushed._

 _"Caught you~." I teased grinning. "I told you...not to let y-your guard down." My boy gaped down at me, almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes, before his expression turned back to sad and solemn._

 _"Nagi." He chided softly brushing his gloved fingers across my face. "You shouldn't have done this. I-."_

 _"Don't." I warned him as I lifted my hand and covered his face. "I know wh-what you're thinking." I swept my thumb across his scars feelings its rough edges. I then moved my fingers over his left brow watching the red eye close. "And just, d-don't." I was being selfish. I knew it. He had wanted to die. He wanted to die as a way for redemption. And as a way to get back to_ **her** _. He just couldn't stop thinking about her for one single second. The ugly part of me reared its head and burned hot in my chest. Jealously coursed through my veins like venom. Mine. Mine!_

 _I wanted him to live for me. Not die for **her**. _

_"Nagi!" Shouted others causing the Uchiha to tear his gaze away from me. I reluctantly looked up and saw two of my other boys hovering anxiously over me._

 _I grinned. "Kakashi. Itachi."_

 _Itachi fell to his knees beside me and quickly grasped my hand while Kakashi looked past them - black eyes ablaze. "Sakura!"_

 _I couldn't hear what the pinkette responded. So fully focused was I on the coarse hand that held my own. Itachi Uchiha, my first love. I studied his hand, willing myself to commit it to memory. From his callouses to his broken dirty nails to the oozing seeping wounds. People thought Itachi was perfect, but I knew better. I knew. He was human with human flaws. Bound to make mistakes. Too struggle. I brought that perfectly flawed hand towards my face and brushed my lips against his cracked knuckles._

 _"Nagi." He whispered eyes wide and fearful - so very expressive. How unsual for the stoic Uchiha. The three tomoes in his eyes swirled faster and faster before they bleed into the Mangekyo Sharigan. At some point, time had slowed down (or was it moving faster?), Sakura had knelt by my side and began her healing. I could sort of feel it - the soft beating wave of the pinkette's chakra as she tried to force my body to comply. It was almost memorizing watching her face twist from determination to shock to sadness - and still she persisted._

 _"It's okay, Sakura." I consoled letting go of Itachi's hand in order to lay it on top of hers. "I'm okay."_

 _Sakura shook her head vigorously refusing to budge. "Nagi..I-."_

 _"Hey." I interrupted moving my hand to her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. "Take ca-care of them." She refused to answer, but she did lower her head a little, tears now flowing like tiny rivers. I noticed Kakashi had not moved from his spot. He stood there almost like a statue with the exception of his fingers which twitched repeated at his side. It was like he could not make up his mind of wanting to curl them into a fist or reach out and touch me. His eyes were wide and lost. Unlike the others, Kakashi expression was one of terror - like he could not believe what he was seeing. Lost was he in memory of previous losses and heart ache. How powerless he felt when he could nothing to prevent it - like now._

 _"Kakashi." I whispered, no longer able to project my voice. I was feeling drained and tired. I wanted to sleep. "K-kashi."_

 _Obito angered by Kakashi's lack of response growled and reach out grabbing a fist full of his vest. "Hey!" He yanked the silver haired Jonin down causing him to fall to his knees. "She's calling for you!"_

 _Kakashi blinked owlishly as if he could not understand Obito's words. Seconds past as the two stared at each other, communicating in some foreign way, before the silverlette looked down finally meeting my eyes._

 _I smiled. "K-Kashi." I raised my hands up shakily touching either side of the Jonin's face. Willingly, he followed me as I pulled his face closer to mine. Our noses brushed as I pressed his forehead against my own. I stared deeply into his cloudy gaze trying to find a way to bring him back to me._

 _"Kakashi." I whispered nuzzling my face against his clothed one. "I love you, Kashi." There. His pupil's dilated before his eyes grew even wider at the confession. I heard him suck in a sharp shaky breath and watched as his body shuddered. I pulled his face forward and he moved willingly still not completely out of his trance. Lifting my head up, I gently touched my lips against his covered ones. He made a noise - a sigh, a gasp, a moan. I didn't know at that point. I was now lost to sensation._

 _I had died._

 _.._

 _._

 **Should I make you laugh?**

 **.**

 **..**

 _"Hey, Master Jiraiya!" I exclaimed loudly suddenly burning with anticipation. The older man looked up, stopping mid-conversation between him and my boy Shikamaru. The sanin's face lit up and he grinned ear to ear as he saw me running. Shikamaru just sighed, muttering under his breath, while running a hand lazily through his black hair. Unable to help myself (because I hadn't seen the lazy Nara in_ **days** ) _I wound my arms around his chest, laid my head on top of his and nuzzled. Sadly, in a couple more months the Nara would be taller than me, but until then, I would relish in the feeling of being taller._

 _"Shikamaru~" I cooed hugging him tighter. "I've missed you!"_

 _The Nara growled in irritation, but there was light pink dusting his cheeks. "Get off me, troublesome woman! It's only been four days."_

 _"Too long!" I groaned as I reluctantly let him go. An embarrassed Shikamaru was an irritated Shikamaru. As much as I wanted to tease him, I didn't want him to leave in exasperation. Which, he would, undoubtedly. "You should have written letters!"_

 _"From Suna? You're insane." Shikamaru inquired rolling his eyes before glancing behind me towards Kimimaro. "Anything?"_

 _My white-haired companion, who stopped just a foot away, just barely tilted his shoulders in a faint shrug. "Same as usual."_

 _I pouted jabbing my finger into Shikamaru's shoulder. "I'm right here you know." He just shrugged me off with the wave of his hand._

 _"What about me?" Jiraiya said suddenly pointing at himself. "Don't I get a hug too, Nagi?"_

 _"Of course!" I shouted excitedly, and lunged forward, my arms open wide. Before I could encircle my arms around the sanin a hand grasped the front of my face and pulled me back._

 _"Not a chance, Lord Jiraiya." Shikamaru grumbled with a slight glare as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder - firmly tucking me into his side._

 _"Keep your hands to yourself, Sanin." Kimimaro warned as a smooth pale bone extended threateningly near Jiraiya's jugular. The sanin chuckled nervously as his hands, which were outstretched and curled in lecherously, twitched._

 _"Young men are so perceptive these days!" He exclaimed with a boisterous laugh, hands now on his hips. "How dangerous!"_

 _I didn't know how to respond. I was in Shikamaru's arms and not because I forced him too. It was willingly. Out of his own volition._

 _I was stunned._

 _"So what brings you out here, Nagi?" Jiraiya asked suddenly, changing the flow of conversation. I could see the little beads of sweat perspiring his forehead. "Is there something you need of me?"_

 _Before I could open my mouth to answer the white haired sanin - an overly cheerful voice answered in my stead._

 _"She wanted to ask you about porn, Lord Jiraiya!"_

 _Instantly, I felt Shikamaru stiffen and his arm slowly retracted itself from my shoulder. I wanted to cry at the loss and at the unneeded input from my one tiny bird brained friend._

 _"Fea!" I screeched covering my face, not from embarrassment, but from the lack of subtly and finesse. "We don't say porn! It's exotic literature"_

 _Kimimaro features, per usual, was blank and indifferent. If any passersby where to look upon on his face, they could have presumed we were chatting about the weather not erotica. Shikamaru's expression however, shifted between annoyance and exasperation - like he wasn't sure if he wanted to yell or sigh. His eyebrows began twitching at a neck breaking speed._

 _Jiraiya looked as though he had just hit the pervy jackpot. "Did you say porn?!"_

 _.._

 _._

 **Should I make you cry?**

.

..

 _"I hate you." He whispered, so softly I almost didn't hear him._

 _But I did._

 _"I know." I muttered back just as softly. Twisting my hands anxiously behind my back as I kept my gaze solely on my feet. I couldn't bare to look him. Not now._

 _"I wish you would have let me die."_

 _I could hear the anger in his voice - the pleading wish. I wanted to tear out my own heart out for him. Carve it out with a rusty kunai and place it on his lap - bleeding and beating for him._

 _Instead, I whimpered out a pathetic and mournful - "I know."_

 _There was agonizing pause. The air seemed even colder now and it reeked of antiseptics, alcohol, and latex. I fidgeted, my muscles feeling tight and coiled. I wanted to run away, I wanted to run to him. I messed up. I messed up bad._

 _But I couldn't bring myself to regret it. No, in fact, I was proud of it. I just should have...done things differently._

 _I should have tried harder._

 _He said my name, but it was like ice and detached. Voided of all emotion. I couldn't see it, but I knew he was looking at me._

 _Unlike his voice, his stare was like fire on my skin._

 _"Nagi."_

 _I swallowed thickly, a wave of nerves hitting me. "Yes?"_

 _"Look at me." It wasn't a question or a suggestion. It was a command._

 _I could never deny one of my boys - even if it broke my heart. So I raised my head and settled my uncertain gaze upon him. I sucked in a sharp breath. He was still so heart-breaking beautiful. His features were still feminine: soft, flawless, unblemished. A face any woman would die for._

 _If Haku had been a woman then surely - well, thank god he wasn't._

 _Eyes were still that dark-chocolate color that made my mouth salivate. The only exception was that his gaze no longer held that soft warm look. It was dark, almost hollow, coated with icy rage. Yet still, oh so, unbearably **hot**. Even with his loss of hair (which I'm sure I will mourn for months), wrapped in bandages that made him look like a mummy, and dangerous snapping chakra that was barely visible to the naked eye - I still wanted to jump his bones. _

_In a hypnotic state, like I had been placed under a powerful genjutsu, I walked towards him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to hug him. Why couldn't he see that?_

 _We were meant to be._

 _I stopped right beside his bed, hands aching to reach out and touch him. I wanted to lean down and brush my nose against his. Let my lips press themselves against his smooth cheek. To smell. To taste. I wanted him, and yet, I knew he did not feel the same. It made me want to cry._

 _Hands curled into fists grasped the collar of my shirt and bunched it so tightly it squeezed painfully against my neck. I barely had time to gasp in surprise it had happened so fast. I should have known better. Even sick and wounded, Haku was still a powerful and skillful ninja. Not to be underestimated._

 _With strength that was surprising yet not, I was pulled forward onto the gurney - onto him. My toes barely touched the ground as I laid almost full bodied onto the boy - the man._

 _His eyes were narrowed, almost closed, and his pupils were small-like slits. He aura was pulsing: thick, choking, and murderous. It was like I was drowning in air._

 _"I'm going to kill you." He whispered threateningly, his thumbs pressing hard against my esophagus. He was making it hard to swallow - to breathe. Sweat perspirated from different parts of my body. My hands went hot and sweaty, my knees were shaky, and my throat was dry._

 _I could feel the sharp pointed end of the ice needle just barely tickling the back of my neck. At the point of connection of the base of my skull and the top of my spine. It would be quick. It would be painless. It would be efficient. So very Haku-like._

 _"I know."_

 _"Then I'm going to kill myself." He told me watching my reaction carefully with hooded eyes. My heart fluttered in my chest and the overwhelming feeling of horror consumed me._

 _"Haku n-!"_

 _"I hate you!" He interrupted me, spitting his words at me like venom. His fists, if possible, curled even harder around my shirt - choking me further. "I hate you so much my body burns! I want you to die!"_

 _His lips were peeled back into a snarl. There were tears threatening to spill over from the corner of his eyes. He looked savage. He looked pissed off. And the way his eyes stared down at me with such intensity, such emotion - he looked almost insane._

 _I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say except -_

 _"I know."_

 _.._

 _._

Since I don't know how to begin this wonderfully complex story. I guess, there is only one thing left I can do:

 **Begin with a cliché.**

.

..

 _Once upon a time, in a land well-known by many, there was a girl who held a deep love for others._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **Damn, this was a pain in the ass to write. How the fuck do you begin a harem story without writing a completely terrible (unappealing and cliché) beginning?**

 **I want to be funny yet serious. Geez, this is going to be a pain, but an enjoyable pain. So any thoughts my fellow perverts? Suggestions?**

 **Also I added** Obito Uchiha **to Nagi's band of men. He seemed like a good choice. I've also flirted with the idea of** Nagato **(Thanks** Farrah Veelacov **for the idea) but we will see if inspiration (or my libido) will hit me.** **Still playing with the idea of Sasuke, but he is so...UGH! Plus I really do like him with Sakura. I'm not a Sakura hater at all. So if you expect any bashing - don't. She grew from a weak girl with a unrealistic expectations to a fine strong-willed woman who took no shit. Frankly, out of the three (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) the pinkette grew (mentally and physically) the most in my humble opinion. The boys were already strong in the beginning. Sakura WORKED her ASS off to try to get in the same LEAGUE as them.**

 **Mad respect. And if Sasuke makes her happy, well, I might just let her keep her happy ending. Might.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Kait**

 **..**

 **Guest Who:** So I read your review and I thought about Suigetsu. It was an interesting idea. I caught myself up on his history, and honestly, I couldn't bring self to like him much. I think its the teeth. They kinda freak me out. Plus I've taken a shining to him and Karin LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Rated **M** for sexual themes, actions of suicide, violence, and other safety reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Everyone else is fair game.

 **Thanks for the review(s):** Thornsilverfox, Farrah Veelacov, and Shashabux

 **Now to the plot**

 **Unbeta'd:** All mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

...

...

...

..

The Cliché

..

...

...

...

 _Five, four, three, two, one..._

He really wasn't going to make this easy was he? I crinkled my nose and closed my eyes. _I know I told him too, but he did he_ really _have to go all out?_ I sighed in annoyance before trying to stretch out my senses. _Freaking ninjas._ I wasn't a sensor, hell I wasn't even a genin yet, but anyone worth their salt was able to at least be _aware_ of others in the proximity.

Sensing, in rudimentary terms, was _feeling_. It was the raised hair on the back of your neck. The unexplained chill running up and down your spine. The reason for the clamminess of your skin. The uneasiness in your rolling gut.

It was that feeling of a presence in an empty room, but instead of chalking it up as (a running rampant) imagination or the (cold) wind, ninja took it as a sign. A sign of another, a sign of an enemy, and a sign of danger. It was a good practice to follow. Nine out of ten times they are right.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I feel...feel...no, I could sense...sense... _nothing_. Damn it, he really was taking me seriously on my demand. Couldn't he have at least held back some? I was only four for pity sake.

There wasn't even the slow burning sensation of killer intent he was so fond of using. I opened my eyes abandoning all pretenses of trying to sense my hidden partner.

"I really wanted to try sensing without doing this, but..." I grumbled scratching my head. "Oh well." I closed my eyes once again, but instead of stretching outwards, I began searching inwards. What I found were three tightly coiled balls of chakra at my stomach, heart, and mind. They were not my chakra points, for those were small like holes in my body with a thin covering - almost like tissue paper. That tissue paper kept my chakra from spilling out like a wound, and instead, kept it contained were they flowed like blood through their own veins-like coils.

I ignored those chakra points and set my focus on those three balls of chakra. They were molded from my own chakra and not some foreign bodies. It felt like my own, _tasted_ like my own, so I was positive I was not some unknown jinchuriki. They were not apart of the Eight Gates for those felt like a brick walls or blockades in my chakra system. No, these three were different. I was positive they were not apart of a normal human (Ninja) structure, but my chakra flowed in and out with ease and it never caused me any harm. So I never saw a reason to not use their unique abilities to my advantage.

 _Open_

I opened my eyes, and I was sure if someone would see me now, they would notice my irises tinted a light pink color. The world around became hazy almost as if someone had placed a cover over my eyes. In its place, overtaking the color over the world, was string.

String strung together to make a badly quilted blanket. Different colors that blended together never knotting as they overlapped and crossed over each other. I didn't have time to inspect each individual strand. I only had time for one.

I looked down while raising my hand so it hovered over my chest - over my heart. Three strings: two red and one yellow. I allowed my fingertips to brush over the red pair feeling them hum in response.

 _Alive. Well. Loved. And worried._ Always worried.

I moved on to the next string and grasped it with my fist. Yellow became a singular light in a world now gone grey. All other string became wisps of white, nearly translucent, like a spider's web. I gave a small pull on the string and felt it vibrate against my skin. _Alive. Hidden. Bored._

My eyebrow twitched in irritation. _Damn that man..._

So I followed the string to the north, watching it as it shortened, but not slacken. It stayed tight and taunt like freshly laid rope, reeling itself into my chest and disappearing. I walked only for a few minutes when the string changed direction: heading left then up into the trees tops. I raised my head and spotted clothing swinging in the breeze on top of a lone tree branch.

 _Close_

I closed my eyes then opened them revealing the world of color once again. No strings attached.

"Uncle!" I shouted resting my hands on my hips. "I found you! Come down! Uncle?"

Silence was my answer. I gritted my teeth and my eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Uncle Ren, you better not be sleeping!"

"How is a man suppose to sleep when annoying baby birds are chirping at his feet?" In a flurry of exaggerated movements, a body rolled off the branch and plummeted towards the earth. Uncle Ren landed on the ground with his own two feet without so much as a stumble. Before I could blink, a beautiful face leaned closer.

Uncle was a tall man with a slouched and lazy posture. One could even mistaken him for a Nara if it wasn't for that fact Uncle's hair was grey and fanned out like a peacock. His hair was large and heavy (weighing probably half his body weight) sticking up like feathers tipped with yellow. His bangs were layered around his face emphasizing his golden eyes and masculine features. Uncle Ren was the embodiment of perfection.

Uncle Ren yawned, sticking his left pinky in his ear and scratched. _Perfection with a side of sloth._

"Keh." Ren snorted and blew hot air at my face causing me to flinch back. I scrunched my nose and grimaced. "You're better at this than I thought, chick-a-dee. I thought I would have at least twenty more minutes."

"Did you even try uncle?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "You weren't even a half mile away."

Uncle just gave a short dismissing wave before sticking his hand in his yellow obi. "What kind of an adult would I be if I allowed an unsupervised baby bird to wonder around the village lost?"

Uncle Ren, per usual, was wearing his light grey yukata that was carelessly thrown together. Like he held no care if he was fashionable or presentable. Uncle left the front of his yukata open wide revealing his muscular chest and flat stomach. He had bandages wrapped around his ankles to his kneecaps and was wearing traditional wooden sandals. He looked eerily similar to a samurai straight of the Meiji era. Or from the Land of Iron.

"I wouldn't get lost." I grumbled, glaring. "I know the village as well as I know the palm of my hand."

Ren quirked a singular grey eyebrow before swooping down and picking me up in his arms. Propping me up on his hip, he grasped my wrist and faced my palm towards himself.

"It's a pretty small hand, chick-a-dee." He retorted. "And its a pretty big village."

"You know what I mean." I stated with a pout. "Where are we going?"

Uncle had started walking back towards the village. "Home."

"We've only been playing for an hour!" I whined hitting his chest furiously. "I don't wanna go back!"

"It's nap time."

"It's eleven in the morning!"

"And I've been awake for three hours. A nap is inevitable."

"Please, Uncle Ren!" I whined wiggling restlessly. "You said you would play with me today!"

Ren held me for a few more moments, trying to get me to stay still, before letting me drop. I fell unceremoniously on my ass - I winced.

"Ow~!"

"Why don't you go bother kids your age?" Uncle groaned with a glower. He scratched the side of his head. "Don't you have friends?"

I rubbed my sore bottom as I stood up and shot him an annoyed glare. "No."

"Why not?"

I huffed and crossed my arms childishly. "They act like a bunch of rowdy undisciplined children."

"I hate to break it to you, chick-a-dee. _You're_ a rowdy undisciplined child."

"Nu uh!" I denied venomously shaking my head. I knew I was acting immature and not at all like my age (my real age) but those little bastard were real assholes.

Uncle crossed his arms and stared down at me with skepticism. "What did you do, Nagi?"

I gasped, and in a display of dramatics, touched my chest - feigning hurt by the accusation. "Me? What makes you think I did something?"

"Because I know you." He replied with a twitch of his lips. A barest of smiles. "I've changed your diapers. Now, what happened?"

"Yeesh, you don't have to get so personal." I mumbled despairingly while crossing my arms - huffing. "They...they call me names."

"Names? Like what?"

I looked away while scratching my cheek sheepishly. "Like pervy...pervy Nagi."

Ren's grin was slow coming, like a horror film, till it was big and annoying (also creepy). He let out a hearty laugh. "How many?"

"What?"

"How many boys did you confess too?"

"I don't see why that's relevant." I said crossing my arms, fighting back a wave of embarrassment. "Besides they were all from lower class clans."

"And that makes it better how?" Uncle asked looking all too amused.

"It gives me time to work on my presentation." I replied smugly. "I'll be better by the time I start professing my interest in the Uchiha clan."

Uncle's brows shot up. "Uchiha? Big ambitions for a tiny chicklet."

"Either go big or go home, Uncle." I responded proudly, hands on my hips. "I'm going to land myself a sugar daddy and live a life of riches."

Uncle's expression was one of shock before it quickly fell into exasperation. He cradled his head between his hands.

"Where are you learning these things?" He questioned with a groan, but said it in away that I knew he wasn't expecting an answer. "You're going to send your parents into an early grave if you keep saying things like that."

"They'll be okay." I replied flippantly waving him off. "I'm sure once I pop out a few grandkids all will be forgi - ack~!" Uncle had swooped down unexpectedly and picked me up from the ground. Unceremoniously he tossed me on his shoulder.

"Keh." He scoffed bouncing on the balls of his feet causing my stomach to dig painfully into his shoulder. "It's _way_ to early to be thinking about grandkids, chick-a-dee. You're three and barely potty trained."

"Hey!" I pounded my fists ruthlessly against his back. "I'm four! And I resent that comment!"

He began walking again back towards the village. "Your birthday isn't until tomorrow. You are three."

"Not if you round!"

I was pulled off of his shoulder and held in the air in front of Uncle. He stared at me inquisitively - an elegantly raised eyebrow in place.

"Why are you so eager to grow up?" He asked softly. "Stay young. Be a child for as long as you can, Nagi. Being an adult is not as glamorous as the world makes it out to be."

I pouted and averted my gaze. "I don't want to be an adult."

And I didn't. _That_ was a step I was willing to wait to take - for as long as life would let me. Yet, being a kid was _so_ overrated. I couldn't sneeze without having an 'adult' fussing over me. I was ready - no - more than ready for a little independence. I wanted to be a teenager again. With those frenzied hormones and pent-up energy. Tori had wasted her life being studious and introverted. I was _not_ going to let that happen to me. I would _live_ life to the fullest. Eat up everything it had to offer without a shred of guilt. I was _starving_ for it.

Time was being just so **agonizingly** slow.

"Ah, but you do want to grow up dont'cha, chick-a-dee?"

Look at Uncle being so astute. Despite his lazy nature, Ren was surprisingly observant. Maybe he was part Nara.

I scrunched my nose feeling uncomfortable with the flow of conversation. I decided to change the subject to the matter at hand.

"Are you going to play with me or not, Uncle Ren? You promised."

Uncle stared at me and I glared back - daring him to call me out on my deflection. After a few moments, he sighed and pulled me close - placing me on his hip once again.

"Another game of hide and seek?" He asked with raised brows and I grin. "Keh, shall I hide?"

I squirmed out off his hold and he let me go without reluctance. Holding my hands behind my back, I rocked back and forth onto my toes and gave the cheekiest smile I could give.

"I want to hide!" I told him excitedly causing him to sigh. "It's my turn."

"Alright, chick-a-dee." Ren grumbled scratching the side of his head. He then promptly turns around and sticks a hand in his obi while he raises the other and waves. "Go hide."

I cheer before I turn and run in the opposite direction. I run quite a few feet before I duck behind a large tree with the trunk the size of two Uncles. I press myself close against the bark of the tree and peer around. Uncle had walked to a nearby tree and sat himself down by its roots. With his ankles crossed and his arms raised above his head, Ren closed his eyes.

"One...two...three...four..." He began counting - his tone airy and lethargic. He wiggled and settled himself more comfortably into the grass and against the tree. "...ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen..."

..

Silence.

I waited - testing the silences authenticity before I exposed myself more. There Uncle was - snoring; dead asleep.

"Knew it."

Usually, I would be miffed at the fact Uncle had fallen asleep so quickly, but today I was hoping for it. Pumping my fist, I turn around and begin a true sprint back towards the village. Going somewhere far far away from my snoozing caretaker.

...

..

* * *

..

...

Pregnancy looked good on Kushina. She absolutely glowed even in the daylight. The jinchuriki was shopping for vegetables in the market place. She closed her eyes, placed her nose against its supple flesh and inhaled deeply. Then she smiled.

I crouched down - hiding between fruit crates in an unoccupied alleyway. I reached behind me and into my back pocket grabbing my little notebook.

I began writing:

 _May 18_

 _Kushina is now three months pregnant. (Ew beets? Really Kushina? Gross.) Minato has been Hokage for nearly a year. Kakashi (smexy AF) has been in Anbu (my boy looks good in uniform) for just as long. Five months until Naruto's birth. (YAY!)_

 _Status Update:_

 _Kushina looks good._

 _Minato looks very good._

 _Kakashi looks very VERY good._

I peaked around the corner. Kushina was now smelling flowers at a Yamanaka's flower shop. Kushina Uzumaki - the nine tails jinchuriki. The wife of Minato Namikaze and mother of Naruto Uzumaki.

The reality of her actually being alive and here was getting easier to accept. That _everyone_ was really and _truly_ alive. I was in Naruto, I've acknowledged that fact for sometime now.

Now, coming to terms with my feelings have been a struggle. The should I's or shouldn't I's have been a plague upon my mind. Along with any what ifs. Should I or shouldn't I save Naruto's parents? If I do what will happen? Will the story change for the better? Will I only make things worse?

I was four, damn it! I should not be making these kinds of decisions.

"Yo~"

"Son of ah-!" I screeched falling backwards in surprise. Clutching my chest, I stared wide eyed at the masked face of an Anbu. He was enshrouded by a black cloak with barely visible tuffs of silver hair peek-a-booing out. He was squatted down elbows resting on his knees and his hand (which cradling his head in an act of nonchalance) was covered with fingerless gloves. I'm sure if I looked down, I would see that he was wearing the shinobi standard (black) sandals. His Anbu mask was the face of a hound.

Kakashi Hatake. _Be still my beating heart_.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a tone of icy detachment. I noticed in his right hand was a kunai which he was spinning lazily. I looked hard at the kunai before moving my gaze back to Kakashi. _Is he trying to intimidate me?_ How cute.

Wait, did he ask me something?

I blinked owlishly and maybe a bit stupidly. "What?"

If Kakashi could have, I'm sure he would have scratched his head in agitation and sighed.

Well, he did sigh - quite exaggeratedly in fact.

"Why are you sneaking about in an alleyway?" The kunai swung in one hand before it did an impressive flip in the air and landed over his index finger on his other hand. Then it continued its lazy spin. "Why are you spying on Lady Kushina?"

I blinked rapidly: _t_ o _tell the truth or not tell the truth?_ I had been surveying (stalking) Kushina for months now. Every chance I could get away from Uncle or my parents, I would sneak away and find her or Minato. I would watch them closely: their habits, their appetites, their personalities. Minato Namikaze had been Hokage for nearly a year now and the third war had ended nearly just as long ago. He was a good Hokage. The people loved him and the clans respected him. Everyone had been delighted when he had been nominated, even the Uchiha clan had bowed their prideful heads in agreement. I remember how my family had celebrated with desserts as big as me and alcohol that dropped Uncle and Miroku to the floor. Rose's face as she laughed so hard she cried. Then they toasted to his health, his wisdom, and his longevity.

The Hokage had begun trying to make peace with the other villages: offering gifts and invitations. Not many had responded, though there had been a lot more convoys from the Sand Village as of late. As the months passed and Kushina's due date became inevitably closer, Minato had been spending more and more time in the office. Maybe in preparation for Naruto's birth. I had been watching them closely, deciding perhaps, their fate. I wasn't close to the couple, my family had no secret or intimate relationships with famous clans. My family and I were lower class civilians with no solid ties to anybody in the village but our Will of Fire was still strong.

So I've been deciding whether or not to save Minato and Kushina. But how do I explain that to my sexy paranoid (soon to be) boyfriend?

With as close to the truth as I am willing to get.

"I'm stalking Lady Kushina."

Or maybe I'll just go all balls in. Kakashi must not have been expecting that because he stopped spinning the kunai and there was a long awkward silence that followed.

"What?"

"Is she eating alright?" I asked inching closer to the Anbu. My heart fluttered in joy when he didn't move away - he was still as a statue. "I've noticed she has been eating a lot of seafood lately. Is this a new craving? I'm worried that she isn't eating enough fruits."

Again silence, and that empty cold stare of the hound's mask. I waited for him to say something, but when he didn't I sighed. Standing, I rested my hands on my hips and stared down at him. In this position, I was taller by a half head over his crouched figure - barely imposing but that wasn't what I was going for.

"You going to answer, Anbu?" I inquired hotly. "Or have you been failing at your job as protector of Lord Hokage's pregnant wife?"

 _Well, that sure got an quick reaction._ In one fluid move, Kakashi was on his feet and towering once again over my four year old build. His presence was overwhelming, like a weight of blade pressing into the back of my neck, and that subtle killing intent leaking from his pores didn't help either. But I refused to be intimidated by one of my boys.

"How do you know of Lady Kushina's pregnancy?" He growled threateningly, his grip on the kunai so tight his knuckles were almost white.

 _Was it a secret?_ I suppose it could be. Why would the village want it to get out that the Hokage's wife, the jinchuriki, was pregnant? It was the most dangerous time for a female jinchuriki - a weakness. It made sense and I made a mistake.

"My father is a doctor." I replied easily and without hesitation. "Doctors are worse gossips than teenage girls."

It wasn't lie exactly. My father _was_ a doctor, but a doctor for animals. A veterinarian.

"The medics are under a strict confidentiality ah-."

"If you think the word of Lady Kushina's pregnancy would stay secret forever, you shouldn't have bothered to become a shinobi. Even less an Anbu." I pointed out, glaring up at him with a tinge of annoyance. "I mean, she's not even hiding it!" No, Kushina was displaying her nice rounded belly in all its glory. If that wasn't proof enough than the constant smiling and caressing of her stomach was plainly obvious. You had to be blind or stupid not to notice how Kushina practically glowed with the expectant mother's aura.

My boy was silent. Probably pouting over my fool proof explanation. _I want to see his face._ My thoughts whispered and I bit my lip. _Just a peak._

"How did you know I was ordered to protect Kushina?"

Ordered? Who said anything about being ordered? I questioned his skills at preforming his job. A job can be a self-proclaimed profession. There needs to be no order. My boy was fishing. _So cute~!_ Then again, why wouldn't the Hokage's wife be under guard by Anbu Black Ops? She was pregnant. She was a jinchuriki. She was important. Of course, someone would be ordered to watch her.

"I've been watching Lady Kushina for months." I confessed with a smile. "You're hard to spot, but not impossible." I exaggeratedly looked around before leaning in and cupped my hands over my mouth as if I was telling a secret. "It's the hair."

Again with the awkward silence. I shuffled in my place beginning to feel uncomfortable with his silent staring. I looked up at the sky taking notice the sun's high position in the sky. _Uncle will be waking soon._ If I wasn't there when he woke up there would be hell to pay. Sighing, I tucked away my notebook and pulled out an envelope that I had hidden earlier.

I held it out towards him. "Here."

When he didn't move, I huffed in annoyance. Taking a step forwards, taking note how the Anbu's shoulders stiffened and his hand twitched around his kunai, I reached out and grasped his empty hand. Peeling back his fingers, and ignoring my frantically beating heart, I placed the envelope onto his palm. His fingers were beautifully pale, long, and masculine. His nails were chipped and dirtied. His skin felt rough and calloused.

These were shinobi hands. _I wonder how many people he has saved with these hands?_ I resisted the urge to bend down and kiss his palm. To run my tongue over his fingers, tasting his sweat and skin. _Stop being a pervert Nagi._

"It's my birthday tomorrow." I told him as I folded his stiff fingers over the envelope. "I'll be turning four."

"You're quite intelligent for a four year old." He stated accusingly as his fingers curled around the paper into a fist.

I smiled brightly. "I like candy, flowers, and the color blue." I stepped back and winked. "I'll see you around, Anbu." With that, I turned around and ran out of the alleyway leaving my boy alone in the shadows. As I darted through the busy street, I could feel his eyes burning holes through my back.

I couldn't help but snicker. _Kakashi Hatake, let's play a game_.

...

..

* * *

..

...

I twisted Kakashi's string between my fingers, excitedly examining it with a large grin on my face. It was wispy white, almost translucent, in color. It was unattached, floating around me in lazy circles. On the first chance I could, I grasped Kakashi's hesitant, prodding string in a tight grasp.

Humans were always looking for some sort of connection to other people, I noticed. Whether those connections be bad or good - we can only pray that they last forever. I was stalking Kushina one day when I noticed a fight in the streets. It was between two men: both burly and hot tempered. They were civilians for the fight never escalated beyond fists and colorful curses. Their strings went up in a frenzy. Flailing and intertwining with one another like snakes. They never colored, staying the same white translucent strings. When the men were pulled apart by Police Force and dragged away their strings followed the other like wispy a ghost - seeking attachments. It seems that only time can cement those strings of fate to another. Until then, a person's attachment is only a flirting interest.

I wasn't willing to wait for time. I was impatient and ready for him to be mine. I raised my hand and placed a gentle kiss upon his quivering string. _Kakashi._

"What are you doing?"

"You keep missing!"

I raised my head at sound of yelling. Kids about my age were gathered together near the edge of the forest. There were five of them. Three were from lower class clans: Gamashinju and the Sawada. The other two I didn't recognize, probably from a civilian family. Kisuke and Nami were from the Sawada Clan. Though they weren't identical, you could tell they were related. The wild brown hair that didn't seem to want to stay in one place, eyes the color of dirt and chocolate. Gin Gamashinju came from an older Clan, though not as powerful as Hyuga or Uchiha, they still held some high standings within the village. Gin had the Gamashinju's large muscled physique (even at the age of six) dark charcoal eyes that seemed to burn with undiluted passion.

Gin held a rock in his hand and was bouncing it up and down.

"Let me try!" Nami shouted while jumping and clutching onto Gin's shirt. Gin pushed her away.

Kisuke scooped up another rock from the ground then ran forward with an angry war cry before stopping short and throwing it hard. It soared through the air nearly hitting a branch before it landed somewhere far in the forest amongst the brush.

"Agh!" He shouted ruffling his hair. "Damn it!"

"You missed!" Nami and the civilian red haired girl cried in dismay.

"Ha!" Gin laughed while pointing mockingly. "You suck, Kisuke. My turn." The black haired boy began rotating his arm like he was getting ready to pitch a baseball. "Yaah!" He tossed the stone as hard as he could in the air before it flew and knocked against the branch.

"Nice one, Gin!"

The group of five cheered before they all grabbed their own rocks. _What are they throwing at?_ I wondered as I approached. The closer I became the clearer I began to see. On top of that lone tree branch, nestled against the trunk of the tree, was a birds nest with three frantically chirping baby birds. The chirping only got louder when their stones began flying past like little rockets.

"No!" I cried in alarm letting go Kakashi's string and began sprinting. "Stop it!" The group startled and turned around with wide surprised eyes.

"You!" Shouted Kisuke, pointing at me but it was too late - I had bulldozed right into him without a second thought. He and I fell to the ground and we rolled around as we fought for the rock in his grasp.

"Let go, pervy Nagi!" He snarled digging his nails into my wrist.

"You let go, you little asshat!" I snapped back, kneeing him in the gut. He elbowed me in the face and I began gnawing on his hand before I was unceremoniously pulled off.

"Are you okay, big brother Ki!" Nami exclaimed in worry as she kneeled at his side. Kisuke sat up wiping his bleeding lip - glaring at me. The girl pulled out a handkerchief but he pushed her away.

"What's your problem?" Gin sneered as he stepped back and crossed his arms. "Do you have rot for brains?"

"Poison more like it." Stated the civilian boy with a nasty glare.

"Sticks and stones, you little ingrates." I snapped back pushing myself up - holding my throbbing nose. "And what's _your_ problem? You're going to knock down that birds nest!"

"Yeah? So?" Kisuke snorted while taking an aggressive step forward. "That was the point."

"To knock down the birds nest?" I repeat in disbelief. "To kill innocent little birds?" That shut them up. Nami and the civilian girl looked at each other uncertainly while Gin and Kisuke shut their mouths - faces turning a bit red.

The civilian boy - a red haired glasses wearing nerd - spoke up. "Being a ninja means you have to be accustomed to death."

Kisuke perked up. "Yeah! If you can't stomach this you don't have the right to call yourself a ninja -!"

"You're five!" I growled while rolling my eyes. "Not a ninja!"

"Who cares about some birds anyway." Gin grumbles bending over to pick up another stone. "They're pests."

"And so are you!" I shout as I run at the bigger boy tackling him into the ground. "And you don't see anyone throwing rocks at you!" Gin is immobile for only a second before he shakes off his surprise. Before I had the foresight to scramble away, the young Gamashinju growls in rage. He physically overwhelms me in moments and has me pinned underneath his rock solid body.

 _Ew! Totally not my type._

"Get off!" I yelled trying to squirm my way out. "You friggin' behemoth!"

"You'll never make a ninja, pervy Nagi." Kisuke mocked as he bounced a stone up and down in his palm. "You're too weak." And he reared back his arm and threw it in the air.

"No!"

The rock soared, wobbling a bit in the wind, but instead of falling - it drifted higher. Higher till it came in direct sight of the bird's nest and my heart dropped. The baby birds' began chirping frantically.

The rock flew over their heads, but one little chicklet - the tiniest one - teetered. It began chirping wildly, flapping his wings, and kicking its legs in attempt to stabilize itself, but it couldn't. It had fallen.

My eyes widened. "No!"

I flipped around onto my stomach and growled. I curled my left leg into my front then kicked back, aiming at Gin's crotch. At the moment of connection and Gin's pained gasp, I shot forward. I ran as fast I as I could, eyes glued to the little chicklet's downward trajectory. _I'm not going to make it._ I thought frantically. It was falling too fast and I was running to slow. _I've got to jump! I've...got...too...JUMP!_ I jumped with my hands outstretched and cupped together.

My hands curled together protectively around a ball fluff - I caught him.

"I'm telling!" Shouted Nami in a loud shrilling shriek. "Mother says we are not allowed to hit!"

"So throwing rocks at innocent birds is okay!" I snapped back in rage. "Go! Go tell them! I hope they beat some sense into you!"

The group scrambled away most of them glaring and swearing retribution. Gin had his arm over the civilian boy's shoulder hobbling away in pain. I huffed when they disappeared, sticking my tongue out at them childishly.

"Good riddance." I mumbled raising my cupped hands. "Are you okay?"

The bird was a tiny brown fluff ball with black beady eyes. Its legs were the size of grass, its wings were the size of silver dollars, and its beak was black as a nail. _Adorable._

"Hi little guy." I cooed wiggling my finger at it. The chicklet shivered nervously, shaking like a leaf, chirping noisily. "Don't worry. I'll get you back home." I turned my gaze upwards. The climb was high but not impossible. If I had better chakra control and learned how to walk on a tree this would have been a cinch. I took a deep breath, tucked the baby bird into my pocket, and began climbing.

 _I'm good. I'm good. Don't look down. Don't look down!_ I chanted repeatedly. The chicklet began squirming and chirping frantically.

"It's okay. We're good." I whispered soothingly. "I'm good." The skinny branch I was on nearly buckled under my weight. I screeched in fright and clung onto the tree trunk.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Come on, girl! Get it together! It's a tree! _A tree that is really, really high up in the air._ Shit. I reached up and grasped another branch. What seem liked forever, but had to be only a few minutes, I made it to the tree branch with the nest. I was dangling there with one hand wrapped around the branch and the other grasping the baby bird.

"H-here you...go." I mumbled reaching up and plopping the chicklet back into his nest. "Stay safe now." The baby birds began chirping excitedly and I smiled.

"Now." I grumbled lifting my now free hand to grasp the branch in a tighter hold. "How do I get down?"

And this is where I made a mistake of epic proportions - I looked down.

Instantly, I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach.

"Oh dear." I began to slip. _No, hold on!_ But I couldn't feel my fingers anymore they were numb with terror, and the world was spinning around and around out of control. My nails dug into the wood in last hopes of catching myself but it was too late - I fell.

I fell and _fell_ and **_fell_**.

Till I wasn't. I had stopped and I was now being carried - cushioned by something soft and warm. I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) and looked up in shock.

"Are you okay?"

 _Fuck me sideways please._ Did I die?

Itachi _freaking_ Uchiha was cradling me like a princess in his arms.

 _Pinch me, I think I'm in love._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **And the prince saves the princess~ wait! Would Nagi be considered a princess? Eh? So how is that for a plot?! Don't worry everything will be explained in later chapters. The string and the three balls of chakra. It's all apart of my grand master plan. Mwahaha~!**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't to boring. I had bit of a rough time writing it. I mean, you did get to see Kakashi and Itachi (for like a millisecond) but don't worry. Next chapter is more Itachi oriented! Plus more Uncle Ren LOL he cracks me up. I hope you guys like him cause I as sure hell do.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me so far.**

 **Kait**


	4. Chapter 4

Rated **M** for sexual themes, actions of suicide, violence, cursing, and other safety reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Everyone else is fair game.

 **Thanks for the review(s):** Racheeele, FarFromTheSun, Queen Mo-Freakin, Animeisheaven, lillyWolt, MeiaAdey12, and Rainbow-Kitty-chu

 **Plot bunnies, ahoy~**

 **Unbeta'd:** All mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

...

...

...

..

The Invitation

..

...

...

...

I almost died.

I had felt Death's cold skeletal hands wrap around my soul. I felt his eagerness to have me once again in his clutches. To take me back to Hell, Oblivion, Purgatory or wherever he takes the damned. I didn't want to die. Not again. Not now! I had barely lived. Dear God, I hadn't even had sex yet!

Yet I was falling. Falling once again into his hands because of my own foolishness. _When will I learn?_

Then, I had stopped. _He_ stopped it. Itachi Uchiha had saved my poor excuse of a self, and damn it all, I wanted to kiss him for it.

"Are you okay?"

Okay? What was okay? What was the meaning of okay now-a-days?

I had _almost_ died, and right now, the only thing I can think about is how **dark** Itachi's eyes were. Pitch black like the night sky, but there was a lightness to them. Bright and kind - like twinkling stars that had yet been covered by the shadows of the world. The shape of his eyes were wide and large for his child-like face. His iconic tear-troughs were nonexistent at this point in his age, but maybe the stress of the ninja life had made those more pronounce. I hope I could do something about that. From his eyes I followed down to the curve of his small nose to the divot of his upper lip and then the thin line of his pale lips.

We had reached the ground sometime ago, and I had yet to let go of him. I clung to Itachi like a frightened cat - my nails digging themselves into his shoulders. His hands were placed upon my hips trying to gently push me away, but the action only shot lust into my libido. He was touching me! A volition of his own free will.

I wanted him.

I wanted to stake claim here and now. Tattoo my name across his heart. Bath his scent in my own. Intertwine our souls in a unbreakable contract. This. Boy. Was. **Mine**.

He was saying something. His pouty lips were moving up and down forming indistinguishable words and his eyes were beginning to narrow with concern. I was lost. So full was I with love that I was drowning in it. The world could have fallen apart in that exact moment and I wouldn't have even batted an eye. I eased my grip on his shoulders as my scrambled thoughts now closed in on one singular persistent idea. I raised my hands and placed them on either side of his face. Itachi had stiffened but I paid him no heed. That idea was now like a nail hammering its way to the front my mind.

I pulled him close and leaned in - placing my lips over his own.

 _Soft_. Came my first thought. _Like pillows_. They were smooth but a bit dry. It was simple. Just the press of lips together in a chaste kiss, but I swear, fireworks had exploded behind my eyelids. My stomach rolled like the ocean in a storm. My heart grew wings and soared. I wanted more - so much more. I wanted...just a small **_taste_**.

Then reality hit. _HE'S FIVE NAGI! THIS IS BORDERLINING PEDOPHILIA!_

I pulled back and released Itachi's face. He scrambled away the moment of release. His hands covered his mouth, his eyes were wide with shock and his face went fully red in embarrassment. Later on I would assuredly recollect this picture and categorize it as a success. I don't think anyone had turned Itachi Uchiha beet red before. Right now though, I was dealing with my own wave of embarrassment.

 _Idiot!_ I scolded myself while wishing a wall to appear so I could hit my head against it repeatedly. _Have some decency would you?!_ Decency had tore itself up and flung itself out the window along with any sanity I had. _Control your lust woman! He's a child for goodness sake!_

"I-ah." I began to speak, but my tongue tied with embarrassment. "Umm s-sorry." Itachi stared at me unblinkingly. His expression had cooled, but his cheeks were still a bright pink and he had yet to remove his hands. After a moment of extreme awkwardness, the Uchiha boy nodded his head in slow acceptance. He then backed away, eyes still wide and cloudy, before he turned around to walk away.

I panicked. "Wait!" _I want to say more. I want him to stay. Don't leave._

Itachi froze in mid step and turned his head slowly around. His gaze was wary.

I fidgeted at my spot, waves of uncertainty rolling down my body. "T-thank you." I looked at him noticing he had lowered his hands. "My name is Nagi. Nagi Teijo."

He hesitated, eyes shifting away nervously. "Uchiha, Itachi."

I smiled and folded my fingers together behind my back. "Thank you for saving me, Itachi Uchiha."

Again, a cute pink blush grew across his cheeks. "Itachi."

"Huh?" I blinked owlishly. He had spoken in a whisper.

"Just...Itachi."

My eyes went wide in surprise before my smile turned into a full blown grin. "Alright." I rocked back and forth onto my toes - fidgeting. "Do you want to play?"

Itachi turned around fully, but shook his head. "I have training. I'm sorry."

"Aww." I pouted, crossing my arms. "Please? It'll be fun, I promise."

Itachi held his hands out and backed away. "Sorry. I can't."

 _He's leaving._

"Wait!" I yelled again, once again panicked. I dug into my back pocket and pulled out another envelope. Identical to the one had I given Kakashi. "Here!" I held it out to him. Itachi looked at it with suspicion. Like I was handing him poison.

"My birthday is tomorrow." I told him, urging him to take the invitation. "I want you to come."

"I-."

"Take it." I commanded with a raised brow. "It's in the afternoon. I promise you'll have fun."

Again with the suspicious stare. I sighed and placed the non-envelope holding hand onto my hip.

"I'll cry." I warned him causing him to stiffen. "Tears, snot - it'll be gross. I'm not a pretty crier, but I will do it. I will cry and cry and it will be your fault~. Cause you stood a girl up on her birthday."

Itachi shifted uneasily glancing at me then away. He then reached out and grabbed the invitation. _Did I just...successfully blackmail a Uchiha?_ Inwardly, I gave a maniacal laugh in glee.

I was probably scaring my poor boy. I couldn't stop smiling like a crazy loon.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said cheerily.

Itachi gave me one last suspicious look before nodding and walking away. I waved goodbye, which he ignored, but I was too giddy to care.

"Itachi _freaking_ Uchiha is coming to my birthday party." I stated in awe when the boy was out of ear shot. I held my face in shock. "Itachi **_freaking_ ** Uchiha talked to _me_ and is coming to _my_ birthday party!" I screamed and jumped in joy.

Jump.

" **I'M**!"

Jump.

" **GONNA**!"

Jump. Wiggle.

" **MARRY**!"

Jump. Twist.

" **THAT**!"

Jump. Fist pump.

" **MAN**!"

Jump. Laugh.

" **SO**!"

Jump. Twist.

" **HARD**!"

Jump.

" **NAGI**!"

Jump. Ungraceful flail.

"Uncle!" I screamed in fright as I fell to the ground onto my bottom. "W-what's wrong?" Ren's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His beautiful face was red in anger and his lips were twisted into a scowl. Uncle looked scary and pissed. If life were an anime, Uncle would have the famous tick marks with the flames of hell rising from his back.

"What's wrong?" Uncle repeated mockingly. "What's wrong is you kissing an Uchiha brat, you brat! I should take you home and scrub your mouth out with soap!"

"You saw that!" I squeaked in fright arms raised in self defense. The hypothetical flames of hell rose even higher causing me to yelp.

"I should skin that boy alive!"

I promptly turned around and began crawling away in fear. Before I could get a good foot away, something wrapped around my left ankle and pulled me upward.

"And you little flightless chick-a-dee." Uncle growled, steam seemingly exiting his mouth. "What should I do with you?"

"First, put me down." I cried as both my hands flew upward. I was dangling upside down in the air cause of Uncle's hold. He held me high up so my face was only inches away from his. With both hands now clenched on either side of my orange checkered skirt, I did my best to preserve my dignity.

"You disobeyed me." Uncle hissed as he grasped my face - squishing my cheeks together. "You went off on your own."

"No I-!"

"You got into a fight."

"I di-ah wait wha-?"

"You fell from a tree."

"Wait! Uncle-!"

"You kissed a boy!"

"Uncle! My head! I'm getting dizzy!" I cried as tears began to welded up. Tucking the ends of my skirt between my closed knees, I grasped Uncle's hand and pulled. "Stop! Please."

Uncle was silent, I couldn't tell his expression because my vision had gone blurry with tears, but the silence left the air tense. He let go of my face and placed his hand underneath an armpit. His grip tightened around it before he released my ankle with his other hand. My body swung down and fear clawed its way up my throat, but it was short lived. Uncle now held me up with his hands gripped around my rib cage.

Fat tears were now flowing from my eyes like rivers. Terror and anxiety warred inside my chest. I was trembling and gasping in air.

"W-w-why di-didn't you s-s-save me?" I hiccuped and choked. "I-I-I-I was s-s-so sc-scared!" Uncle hesitated for only a moment before he pulled me into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around my waist and curled a hand into my orange hair.

"Shh. Shhh. It's alright. It's alright."

I clung to him. My arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I buried my face into his shoulder staining his kimono with snot and tears.

"I was scared. I-I-I was scared, U-U-Uncle."

He let me cry until the tears ran dry whispering comforting nothings into my ear. Then when I was done and numb with emotions, he held me even tighter.

"I'm here. I'm here and I'll always be here."

...

..

* * *

..

...

The animal hospital was located a couple blocks from my house in the outer city of Konoha. _Teijo's Animal Palace_ wasn't a highly known place for animal care. Most animals around the city were under the supervision of clans who had their own ways of providing for the needs of their animals. The Inuzukas' and their dogs, the Aburames' and their insects, the Uchihas' and their cats, the Naras' and their deer. Civilians with money or privilege often went to the clans for veterinarian needs or even medical. Most of Miroku's customer base were poor civilians with house pets or farmers with farm animals. Still, business wasn't exactly booming. People in this world did not feel the need to spend every dime and penny on their precious "Coco-Puff". If they weren't useful for ninja or other resources - they were expendable. A notion that irritated me to no end.

"Why are we going to Miroku's work?" I asked lazily as I nuzzled deeper into Ren's neck. He smelled like grass, wood, and home - it was comforting.

"We are meeting your father." He replied adjusting his grip on my person. "He is closing early today and wanted to walk home together."

"He did?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "What for?"

"For your birthday."

Instantly I brightened. "Really? For me?"

"Yes."

I grinned and wiggled out of Ren's grasp. "Faster Uncle! The faster we get there the faster we get to go home!" So I'm eager to start celebrating a day of me. Sue me.

"Keh, what happened to not wanting to go home?"

"That was _hours_ ago." I whined tugging on his hand. "Plea-!" I stopped talking and paled as I felt Uncle's hand twitch and tighten around my own.

" _Hours ago_ was it, Nagi?" Uncle repeated, words oozing with sarcasm. "And where exactly was your location in those _hours_ of free time?"

I laughed nervously, averting my eyes, while tugging my hand loose. _Busted_. "Right by your side, Uncle. Never left."

"Hmm, for some reason I just don't believe you." Ren stated tersely gold eyes narrowing dangerously into slits. "You didn't cause any problems did you chick-a-dee?"

"Me?" I gasped feigning hurt as I held a hand to my chest. "Never! I can't believe you would suggest such a terrible thing."

Uncle rolled his eyes and walked past me. "Hmm, I'm still going to have to tell your parents."

"What?! Noooo~!" I whined running after him. "Please, don't Uncle! I won't do it again. I promise."

"Ah ha! So you did do something?"

 _Shit! Damn, he is good!_

"Uncle!" I groaned miserably as I clutched onto the back of his yukata. "Dooon't~!"

He ignored me, continuing to walk nonchalantly down the road with a small smile on his face. _Fine. If he wants to play, lets play._

I stopped walking and crossed my arms. "If you tell my parents about this, I'll tell them that you fell asleep while watching me." I warned with an evil smirk, brow elegantly raised.

Uncle froze mid step. He turned his head around slowly, some-what like how some people do in horror films, eyes narrowed and scowl plastered on his beautiful face. "You little devil."

"Is that a deal?" I snickered, holding out my hand.

Uncle lowered his gaze to glare at my palm before raising them again to meet my amused expression. The corners of his lips twitched upward before he jerked his head to the side. "Come on chick-a-dee, let's go get your father."

If possible, my shit-eating grin became even wider. I sprinted past Uncle buzzing with energy and anticipation. I kept running (thank god for youth) until I reached the Palace.

I paused at the single green door to the hospital and I turned around to see Ren standing just a few feet behind me shuffling his feet.

"You coming in Uncle?" I called back, brows raised in question.

"Go ahead." He waved, expression wary. "I'll wait out here." He then backed away, scratching his head with a look of reluctance.

 _Okay, weird?_ I shrugged my shoulders, but don't question Uncle's odd behavior. "Alrighty then." I pulled the door open and was greeted by the strong smell of animals mixed with antiseptic.

"Oh, little Nagi!" Exclaimed a nurse in surprise as she stood up from behind a blue metal desk.

"Hello, Suuya." I bowed my head in greeting. "Is Miroku in?" Teijo's Animal Palace was in a one story building tucked between a four story apartment building and a bookstore. The lobby could be considered in the dining room with a desk in the middle and chairs scattered around the walls. The walls had pictures of different kinds of animals hung up: A cat and dog lounging together underneath a tree, a cow eating grass, a mare and her colt in a field of yellow, a colorful bird with it's head tucked underneath it's wing as it slept on branch, and etc. It was a homey enough place for a hospital even with the stench of ammonia and dog.

"Still not going to call him father, eh Nagi?" she chuckled brown eyes twinkling in amusement. Suuya had been Miroku's nurse for nearly five years as I had been told. She was dressed in a nurses' outfit except instead of pink it was lima green with the skirt stopping at her knees. Her brown hair was put in its usual bun with her white visor over her forehead. "He is going to pout." I gave her a deadpan look causing her to go into a fit of giggles again.

She waved a hand exaggeratedly through the air. "Okay, okay. He is in the back finishing up with a client, but - wait! Nagi, you can't go in there yet!" I ignored her as I darted off to the left. Down I went through the small stretch of hallway. There were only four doors: one was the kitchen/operating room, one was the bathroom, one was where they housed animal's that were left in their care, and the last one was the only examination room in the Palace. He had to to be in that room for the door was firmly shut.

"Hey, Miroku!" I yelled excitedly as I swung the door open wide. "It's time to go-ack!" Because I wasn't paying attention, I ran head first in and slammed right into a wall. A firm, but squishy sort of wall.

"Who is this?" Asked a voice that did not match the sound of Miroku. Stumbling backwards, I rubbed my aching head and eyed up at the tall wall that was clearly someone unknown. Off to the side, from the corner of my eye, I saw the sitting form of my honorable (which is questionable at best) patriarch.

Miroku Teijo was a scruffy-looking man. Face unshaven covered in stubble, droopy blue eyes that were emphasized by the small black circles underneath, unkempt brown hair that looked wind blown instead of brushed, and wearing a bland unappealing green kimono with a black obi. As usual, Miroku was the most unimpressive and boring looking man in the world.

"Ah, Nagi." Miroku stated rising slightly from his slouched position. "What are you doing here?"

"Miroku?" I mumbled, staring warily up at the stranger. "Who is this?" I moved around the tall man, a man who was currently glaring daggers at me with dark narrowed eyes.

"Nagi?" Again another voice. This one came from neither Miroku nor tall, dark, and intimidating.

There were only four beings in that room in that moment. One was myself, two was Miroku, three was death glare guy, and four was a large bird perched on top of the table. It was a hawk. A large brown, _eyeing me up and down,_ hawk. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"Y-you talk?!" I squeaked stepping back with slightly raised arms in a defensive pose.

Now, reading about talking animals and _seeing_ talking animals were two different things entirely. A being, an animal most would consider inferior, was staring me down me with an air of superiority. It's keen eyes examined my tiny body closely - evaluating, judging. It made me extremely uncomfortable. At it's obvious frown (a **frown!** ) I knew I had failed some sort of test. So, I inched slowly closer to Miroku, taking in the small comfort of being near a familiar protective presence. Though to be honest, I felt sort of cheated. I wanted Pakkun to be my first experience with talking animals.

The hawk snorted. "What kind of uneducated brat are you raising, Master Miroku?"

If possible, my eyes widened even more. "Master?!"

Death glare guy turned around and bowed. A sign of obvious respect. "Thank you Master Teijo for seeing Fen on such a short notice."

"Maa maa, it's no problem." Miroku waved as he lounged back in his chair.

"I apologies for Fen's unreasonable behavior." He bowed even lower as Fen gave a very unlady-like snort. "She refuses to see any other doctor."

"Master Miroku has soft hands!" Fen squawked, yellow beak snapping, as her eyes glinted dangerously. "Others pluck and pull! It is no way to treat a lady." She huffed, puffing out her chest.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Lady Fen." Miroku lowered his head and smiled. "Now you are under complete bed rest until that broken wing is healed, and even then a week of no strenuous activity. We have to let your wing heal completely before you can go soaring through the skies again."

Death glare guy nodded. "Under your orders, Master Teijo." And he held out his arm for Fen. The hawk hobbled over to him, her left wing being held up by a white cloth and bandages. She managed to climb onto his waiting hand without irritating her broken wing.

"Thanks again, Master." Fen thanked and bobbed her head.

Death glare guy turned around with Fen now on his shoulder, and marched out the door. His headband on his forehead glinting ominously in the light of the room. _Woah, ninja._ I thought in awe and slight glee _._

"Miroku!" I shouted excitedly, smacking his knees. "Who was that? Was that a ninja? How do you know him? Why were you fixing his haw-gaaah?" A cloud of visible depression hung over Miroku's head as he slumped over his desk. Tears ran down his cheeks like little rivers.

"My own daughter!" He wailed, his arm raising to cover his eyes. "What did I do to deserve such a cute rebellious daughter? How many times have I told her to call me papa?!"

"Eh, Miro - !" The wailing only got louder causing me to sigh in defeat. _Why are adults so difficult? "_ Papa? Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

The cold depressing atmosphere suddenly lifted as Miroku raised his head. His blue eyes twinkled as he swerved around in his wheeled chair to face me properly.

"That was Jun and Lady Fen. Yes, they are ninja. Yes, I know them." Miroku said as he motioned me closer. "And papa was just doing papa's job." His eyes brightened as I pouted.

I glared and stomped my feet childishly. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Papa doesn't take care of nin-animals."

His eyes softened and glazed over with certain type of warmth. "Jun and I are old friends. I've been tending to Lady Fen since she was only just a chick. Barely out of the egg." I scowled and crossed my arms. There was more to the story than what he was telling.

Miroku laughed and ruffled my hair. "My cute Nagi. So inquisitive and bright." He smiled, eyes twinkling. He leaned back and stroked his chin as if in thought. "Maa, maa maybe I'll tell you the story over dinner tonight?" His gazed looked down at me with mischief.

Instantly, my mood improved and my own blue eyes brightened. "Promise?"

"Promise." He repeated and pulled me into a hug.

I paused for a moment to let his warm touch spread over my body. Despite the smell of fur, sweat, and medicine that lingered on Miroku clothes. As I pressed my nose against his throat, I could smell the calming scent of home.

I raised my head so my chin could rest on his shoulder. "Are we going home now?"

Miroku hummed at the question as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and used the other one to push himself out his chair.

"In a few." he answered, propping me on his hip. "I've got to finish these last appointment notes."

"Nooo~ Miroku!" I whined tugging on his kimono. "Let's go now. Suuya can do it, can't she?"

"That's not very nice, Nagi." Miroku scolded, pinching my cheek. "It's unfair to Suuya if I skip out and leave all the work to her. And it's papa."

"But you're her boss."

"And?" He asked as if genuinely confused. He began cleaning up - picking up his scattered papers and placing them back into a manila folder.

"Isn't a boss supposed to tell others what to do?" I inquired with raised brows.

"Ah, well that's true." He agreed and smiled. "As her boss, I do instruct Suuya sometimes, but I never demand anything from her. I would never give her a task that I am unwilling to do myself." Miroku let me slide off his hip and helped me stand. He then knelt and placed his hands on either side of my shoulders. "A boss is there to make the hard decisions not make the decisions harder."

I blinked. That notion was not something I was used too. In my old life, in Tori's old life, a boss was someone who instructed you to do the dirty work. If they didn't want to do something and they knew you knew how to do it - that task would suddenly be yours to complete. If the task was not completed at the specifically appointed time there would be blood to pay. A boss was in other words was a tyrant in ways.

So I nodded my head slowly, feigning understanding. "Yes, Miro...papa."

He smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around me again. "Come, Nagi. Let's finish this quickly and go home."

I was silent for a moment, before I nodded. "Okay."

Miroku, despite his flaws, was a good man.

...

..

* * *

..

...

Uncle Ren wasn't outside when Miroku and I exited the Palace forty minutes later. I ran out a couple steps ahead of him and looked around wildly.

"Where did that lazy Uncle run off too?" I mumbled placing my hands on my hips, pouting exaggeratedly. "He better not have run off."

Miroku came up behind me: one hand tucked underneath his obi and the other placed on top of my head. "Nah, he is around. I suspect he just doesn't want to be seen by Suuya."

"Why?" I questioned looking up at him with a raised brow.

"A minor disagreement." Miroku responded yet didn't. He was keeping something hidden, and if that mysterious glint he had in his eyes meant what I think it meant - it was definitely juicy. But I didn't push - **today**.

"Then how do you know he is around?"

Miroku raised his hand and tapped his head. "Chakra." And he turned and walked down the street. Pouting a bit, I followed after him silently. _Miroku can sense him without even trying!_ I couldn't even sense an ant in an ant mound without the help of the string _._ We walked a little ways, past the miscellaneous stores selling miscellaneous items in the surrounding area, then towards a group trees in an open yard. It was just a bit of greenery in a place of wood and metal. Miroku walked up to one of the tallest trees and angled his head upwards. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare up into the tree tops with slightly narrowed eyes. Curious, I walked over next to him and grasped the side of his kimono and looked up.

In the trees, squatting on top of one of the highest branches was Ren. The wind was blowing causing Uncle's wild hair to fly and his yukata to be puffed out. Uncle was a picture of grace as he stood with one hand raised and the other tucked in his obi. On that raised arm was a bird: large and colorful. It wasn't a hawk like earlier. No this was different. It had a tail with long feathers almost like a peacock, but smoother and layered. On it's head was a small mohawk, dark beady eyes, and a curved black beak. It had an elegant neck that sloped down and a chest that was curved. It's feathers were a mixture of colors of red, blue, and yellow.

Surprisingly, I didn't recognize the type of bird it was.

The bird lowered it's head and nuzzled against Uncle's cheek, who in return smiled softly. He raised his other hand and caressed it's head fondly before jerking his arm up. The bird opened it's wings wide and jumped away from Uncle. It flapped once, twice then soared into the sky towards the evening sun.

I gasped in awe and tugged onto Miroku's kimono.

"Miroku! What type of bird is that?" I asked excitedly and glanced at him. "It's pret-." I bulked and allowed his kimono to fall from my finger tips. Miroku was _scary_. His usual laid back demeanor was gone. His expression was dark and tight. His eyes were narrowed and a sharp piercing blue. I had never seen him so pissed off before. Uncle didn't seem troubled by Miroku's death glare instead he seemed slightly exasperated. He sighed and brushed a hand lazily through his hair before jumping down gracefully from the tree branch.

"Uncle?" I mumbled stepping back away from the two - intimidated by the dark aura they were emitting.

Ren glanced at me before returning his gaze to my father. "Stop it, Miroku. You're upsetting the chicklete." I moved closer to Uncle who placed a hand on my shoulder.

Miroku's face softened and his gaze held less hostility, but the sharp accusation never left. "What was that about?"

"What was what?" Ren asked feigning ignorance. Uncle let go of my head and held out his hand. Glancing at Miroku, I hesitantly laid my hand in his. I had never seen Uncle and Ren fight before. Usually, it was Rose with one or both. This was new and unfamiliar territory.

As Uncle pulled me a long, I glanced over my shoulder to see Miroku's glare had hardened and he had recrossed his arms. He was being scary again. When he noticed my wide frightened gaze, his demeanor immediately back peddled. His body, which was poised like an arrow, slumped and his facial features softened. He walked quickly after us and took my free hand in his. Normally, I would be elated at being stuck between two men. Right now, at this moment, I wanted nothing more than to run home. Maybe hide underneath my mother's skirt. Damn these four year old impulses.

"I don't wanna know." Miroku stated suddenly, his thumb brushing against the back of my hand.

"It's nothing." Ren's hand curled tighter around mine. "Just a greeting."

"Hmm." Miroku hummed in acknowledgement but didn't say anything else.

So the two of them walked together in uncomfortable silence with me in the middle. I felt like a third wheel.

I sighed and hung my head. There goes my happy birthday beginning.

 _Man, I'm too young for this crap._

 _..._

 _.._

* * *

..

...

Rose Teijo was a model mother: she cooked, she cleaned, she did laundry, went grocery shopping, knitted and even did a bit of gardening. She wore colorful dresses and skirts with blouses. She even had that classic motherly temperament: loving and smothering in one moment then more terrifying than the devil the second. Though this may have been biased.

Green eyes glowered, full of irritation and rage. They were like little lasers trained onto my two male companions.

"What did you do?" She growled accusingly, arms crossed and scowl perfectly in place.

"What do mean, honey?" Miroku asked, eyes wide and expression a confused innocence.

Rose's eyes twitched. "Why is she crying, Miroku? Ren?"

"Crying?" Miroku repeated back dumbly at the same time I yelled: "I'm not crying!" Though, if I was perfectly honest with myself, it came out more of like: "Hm'ma nut crayin'!"

 _I'm just...there is something in my eyes damn it!_ My mind meekly tried to explain. It had nothing to do with the fact I had just walked ten minutes between two men who had filled the air with enough killing intent to drown a fish. I could barely breathe, my senses were running in overdrive, and my muscles were so taut I was afraid I was going split apart.

I wouldn't be surprised if any ninja in the vicinity didn't come looking.

I was in Miroku's arms, currently latched onto his kimono like a cat. Tears and snot was running down my face, and despite my best efforts, willing myself to stop crying wasn't working. So I resorted to furiously rubbing my face and eyes with my sleeves.

Ren was a little off to the side: arms crossed, head angled so he wasn't looking directly at anybody, and expression sulky.

"Give her here." Rose demanded and held out her hands. "Now."

Looking like a kicked puppy, Miroku did as his wife asked. That's not to say I went without a fight.

"No~!" I yelled childishly, kicking angrily. "I want down!" _I want to go to my room, fantasize about Itachi and Kakashi, and forget this moment ever happened_.

"Stop squirming!" Rose growled as she propped me up on her hip and gave a light smack on my bum. "I'll let you eat a cookie if you do."

 _Damn, she knows my weakness._ Instantly, I went lax in her arms and laid my head on shoulder - sniffling.

"I'll talk to you two later." She promised/threatened pointing at the two in the doorway. Miroku hung his head, a cloud of depression forming; while Ren just huffed scrunching up his nose.

Giving them a dark look that would put Sasuke Uchiha to shame, she turned around and marched into the kitchen. As I snuggled into her chest, I watched the two men. Miroku was the first to break his composure. As he straightened he raised a hand and slapped Ren's shoulder. Ren didn't flinch despite the obvious force used in the slap. Ren turned his head and looked warily at his brother. Miroku refused to look at him, instead he took off his sandals then veered left into his office. Ren followed suit without a word.

 _Okay, family unit acting super weird. Weirder than normal._

"Rose, what's wrong with Uncle and Miroku?" I asked, my voice muffled by her shoulder.

Again, she gave a light smack against my lower back. "It's mama and papa. And I don't know, what happened?" She began running soothing circles across my back.

"I don't know either." I confessed moving my head so my forehead was now pressed against her throat and my mouth was free to move. "We left Mi-papa's work then went to find Uncle."

"And where was he?"

"In a tree with a pretty bird." I replied getting a bit starry eyed. The bird was _extremely_ beautiful. Something out a fairy tale.

"Hmm." Rose hummed, but there was a flash of recognition that passed through her eyes. She walked into the kitchen then sat me down on a chair around an oak table. She then went over to the fridge where the cookie jar was placed on top. The height was meant to deter me from trying to get the sugary sweet treat, but I was an old soul stuck in a tiny body. I was full of nothing but time and energy. _They still don't know I can get up there._ I snickered.

When she handed me the cookie, I settled down into the chair and began eating. I watched silently as the orange haired woman began working on dinner once again. She was staring deeply into the pot as she stirred, as if all the answers would rise out from the steam.

"Rose?" I called out setting my half-eaten cookie down. "What's wrong with Miroku and Uncle? Why are they fighting?"

"Well, grown up's fight sometimes." She replied moving over to reach a knife. "Doesn't mean there is something wrong with them."

"I get that." I grumbled, slightly annoyed. _I'm not a baby_. "What are they fighting about?"

"Hmm, you don't have to worry about that sweetie." She turned around and gave me a smile. "It's nothing."

I crossed my arms and glowered. "This isn't a " _wait till your older"_ kind of scenario is it?"

Rose laughed and began chopping up vegetables. "It's exactly that kind of scenario."

"Well, I feel inclined to tell you that I've been called a _quite intelligent four year old_ today by a very reliable source." I told her smugly, and Rose looked over her shoulder with an amused expression. "Plus, if you add the years to my soul, I'm technically in my thirties. I'm practically a grandma - older than you!"

Rose turned around and waved the knife in the air. "You're not four, not yet. Not until 9:15 pm tomorrow." I slumped down and pouted. Rose smiled. "And you are very intelligent. Your papa and I are extremely proud of that, but there is no need for you to worry." She turned slightly away and sat the knife down before wiping her hands on her yellow apron. "Be a child for as long as you can, Nagi."

I frowned. "Uncle said the same thing." _Exactly the same thing._

"It's good advice." She replied as she tightened the strings of her apron and caressed the sides of her green dress. "Now, do you wanna help mama with dinner?"

I thought about it for a moment before I shook my head. "No, I think I'll go to my room." Rose nodded and turned her attention back towards dinner.

"Alright, dinner will be done within a hour."

I slipped down from my seat, snatched my cookie, and turned around. I walked a little ways out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Before I ventured further, a question that had been plaguing me shoved its way to the forefront of my mind.

I turned back around, clasped my hands behind my back, and rocked on the soles of my feet.

"Rose?" I called out to her, nibbling on my bottom lip. "Have I-? Um, do we have a kekkei genkai?"

 _Crash!_ The bowl that Rose had been cradling in her hands fell. It was plastic, so it didn't shatter, but the vegetables she had placed in it were lost - tossed everywhere on the floor.

Her fiery green eyes immediately found my own. "How do you know those words?"

She didn't yell or demand, instead it was soft and careful. There was an authoritative tone that expected an answer.

I gulped suddenly feeling very small. "From...other kids?" _That was a believable answer right?_

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity." _About the sting._

Rose bent down slowly, eyes averted away from me. Her expression was unreadable. "No, Nagi. Our family has no kekkei genkai."

 _Okay, that's not convincing at all._ I thought suspiciously. These adults were keeping something from me.

Without another word, I turned around sulky.

"Nagi?"

I froze and hesitated for only a moment before I looked over my shoulder to see Rose smiling warmly at me.

"It's mama." She told me and I blinked owlishly at her. "Call me mama."

My lips twitched into a almost smile, but I turned my head away.

I had a lot to think about.

...

..

* * *

..

...

My room did not look like a room for an average four year old girl. Then again, _I_ was not your average four year old girl. The walls were pink and I had stuffed animals on my bed, but that was the extent of the similarities. My dressers were covered in books in various sizes and thick scrolls. My walls were covered with pictures: of the village, of Earth, of the Hokages, and birds. I liked birds.

I never felt the need to hide my intelligence from my family and they never felt the need to stop me. They didn't ostracize me nor did they criticize me. They continued to encourage and love everything I do. They were proud of me and eager for me to find my place in the world. I was given everything I wanted, anything I needed, and yet they don't trust me with a simple truth.

It was frustrating, and to be honest, hurtful.

I fell back onto my bed in a huff. _What were they keeping from me?_ When I had walked pasted Miroku's study, I stopped and peaked through the cracks. I couldn't see very well, only blurs and blobs, but I could hear someone pacing. I heard the frantic shuffling across the floor. I heard the sounds of harsh whispers and soft curses.

They were keeping something from me.

I raised a hand and hovered it over my face. _Was it the bird? Can it be connected to the string?_ I closed my eyes and concentrated.

 _Open_

The world of solid color fell away and the webs of string formed in its place. _Attachments? String of fate?_ I wondered as I studied them closer. I rose up and grasped the strings attached to my chest. No matter how much I pulled or even cut the strings with scissors - they would not break or fray. They were attached to me like an extra limb. I began stroking each string fondly, eyeing them like you would a precious diamond. One yellow, two reds. Uncle, Miroku, and Rose.

I did not understand the meaning of the colors yet. Red for blood? Yellow for love? Red for love? Yellow for connection?

So many colors. So many possibilities.

I experimented once, long ago. Secretly, I had opened my eyes to look at my three family members inconspicuously. I could see my strings clearly connected to them on their own chests. I could also see their strings connected to each other.

Uncle and Miroku - yellow.

Miroku and Rose - yellow.

Uncle and Rose - blue braided against purple.

I was stumped. What _did_ that mean?

I sighed, and let the strings go. Their emotions were in turmoil at the moment, and was giving me a headache. Miroku was angry, Uncle was agitated _and_ angry, Rose was annoyed and _getting_ angry.

"Whatever." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. If they didn't want to tell me - _fine_. I had better things to do anyway.

 _Like Itachi, Kakashi._ I leaned down and scanned around for their string. Itachi's was curled around my ankle just lazily floating there like a content cat. Not touching, not prodding - just waiting silently. Kakashi's, I noticed was around my throat wound like a choker. Unlike the Uchiha, the Anbu's string was laid tight across my skin searching and moving like a snake.

"Interesting." I mumbled and grasped the two silvery threads. Unlike the three colored ones, I could not feel their emotions. Maybe because we weren't connected yet.

 _Soon though._ My thoughts whispered longingly. I pulled each piece of thread off of me and instead wound and tied them around my wrists - so I could keep them close.

I smiled and pulled my arms close to my chest. _I want them. I want them to be mine._

Kakashi's string tugged.

My eyes fluttered and I stared down at it. I then followed it's length down and out the closed window.

 _Oh._

I stood up slowly and walked over. The sun was still on the horizon shining yellows, pinks, golds, and orange yet the dark was rolling in. The shadows were large and long in the light, covering places that normally could be seen in the daylight. Kakashi's string ran straight for one. A tree whose branches were large and wide - extended over the neighbors's roof like an umbrella.

I smiled. _Close_

The world became clear again. I reached up to open the window as wide as I could. I then crossed my arms and leaned out so my face felt the gentle breeze of the night's air.

So he found me. Tracked me down like a dog - a hound. My boy was good. I was a nobody and he found where I lived in only a matter of hours.

I was curious about what he thought of me. Did he think I was dangerous? Was I just an overly inquisitive kid in his eyes? Was I something more? Was I special? I thought he was special.

I thought he was damn delicious.

I grinned, staring pointedly into the direction of the tree. Should I let him know that I know where he is? _Probably not_.

It could cause problems later.

Yet I just couldn't help myself but too stare. My boy was only just a hop and a skip away from me. Watching _me_. Wanting to know _me_. Even if it was for the wrong reasons, I couldn't help but be giddy.

He probably wouldn't leave for hours. He would stay and he would watch until he found something useful.

 _He's not going to find anything_. My mind whispered dreamily. _I'm just a normal woman in love with an abnormal man._

I wished he would come out. I wished I could see his face, if only for a short time. I laid my head down upon my arms, sighing. What does a girl got to do to start a little conversation around here?

My eyes widened as a sudden wicked idea crossed my mind. I grinned cheekily as I lifted my head and opened my mouth. Uttering a single word in invitation.

"Woof!"

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

 **I don't have too much to say. Writing this while watching Aliens. Sigourney Weaver is the shit~ Love the Alien and Predator franchise! So Nagi wants to play a game? Will she win? Or will she get burned? Does she even know what kind of game she is playing? I mean this is world of ninja not a dating app. Hmm, I guess we will see.**

 **I'm trying not to make Nagi act so mature. I mean, she is four years old. Her body is young and her mind is young. Even though she has Tori's** _soul_ **and Tori's memories - she is still just a little girl. A perverted little girl, but a little girl just the same. She will have mature tendencies (I mean don't we all), but she will act her age even though she won't admit it.**

 **So what is the secret? What are the three older Teijo's hiding from our little heroine? What does it have to do with that bird? Well, I know, but you guys will have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Please, review. I want to know if you like it or hate it. I'm curious if she will be considered Mary Sue material. I don't mind Mary Sue's so much. They're still an enjoyable read in my humble opinion.**

 **So tell me: Do you like Mary Sue/Gary Stu?**

 **Kait**


End file.
